Where The Heart Lies
by Neko-Vixen
Summary: One can never stay in love with someone who won't return it right back..so Kagome never new there could be someone else right in front of her..MirKag


A/N:i wanted to do a miroku/Kagome fic for so long but never had the time to do it...BUT FINALY i got the chance but i'm   
  
gonna have it in parts 'cause i'm in the moment of rereading the fic...well read and enjoy anyway!^__^  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha...i will never own Inuyasha ...maybe i'll kill those who own Inuyasha then say  
  
it's mine......*thinking*...um maybe not..^__^;;  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
~*Where The Heart Lies...Part 1*~  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
/It's sad knowing where Inuyasha really went. / thought Kagome as a sudden pain shot its way to her heart, sending   
  
dagger like volts directly to it. This time it hurt more than the colorful words that Inuyasha calls her but 'from'  
  
knowing that Inuyasha lied to her and went off to search for his precious piece of clay.   
  
/It hurts even to mention 'her' name…when ever I hear it the only thing that pops up is that I'm not enough and   
  
I'll never be as perfect as her…/  
  
Kagome looked around the camp trying to forget about the heart wrenching pain that suddenly came from thinking   
  
about Inuyasha.  
  
Sango was gone; she went to repair her Hirakotsu back at her home village. She thought it better to go alone.   
  
/I couldn't complain with her, she just found out her brother was still alive then loses him again to Naraku.   
  
Poor Sango, going through that pain all over again./   
  
Miroku was leaning on a tree sleeping and not to far away would be Shippo wrapped around her sleeping bag   
  
lightly snoring.  
  
/I just want to run away, never to see Inuyasha and that pain again…Why shouldn't I! He doesn't need me anymore!  
  
I was only his stupid shard detector; he's got the 'walking clay' now to help to do his dirty work. There's   
  
nothing holding me back, I'll bring Shippo with me of course…but what about Sango and Miroku…sure Miroku is a   
  
pervert but he became a real good friend over the years for me./  
  
Kagome once again looked at Miroku sleeping across from her. /He's been nicer to me lately. There was that one   
  
time when it all happened…/  
  
(^^)Flashback(^^)  
  
Some where in the forest…  
  
/I know I shouldn't have taken a walk at night, how stupid can I get?!/  
  
Kagome looked around the forest trying to figure out where she is and where to go. /Argh!?! Baka! Baka! Baka! I   
  
always seem to think less at night. Maybe being with Inuyasha is having its tolls on me (no offense Inu-Fans!   
  
I luv him 2!) /  
  
A shuffle in the shrubs made Kagome stop her train of thought. She stiffened when other thoughts to arise.  
  
/OH NO! What if it's a youkai!?! I left my bow and arrows at the camp site with everything else!How stupid can   
  
I get! If I make it through this night I'm never taking midnight strolls ever again! / While Kagome was screaming  
  
in her head the noise got closer and louder. As she slowly turned around to see what it was, a growl crawled   
  
through the clearing and went straight to Kagome's ears, making her nervous system go on overload.Finally a   
  
wandering bear youkai came out of the bushes and walk up to her, all of his youkai blood screamed for him to  
  
kill her.  
  
Kagome seemed to sense what the bear youkai had in mind and knew if maybe she played dead it wouldn't work.   
  
/Yeah Kagome, in the feudal era bear youkai's are smarter than the one's back home/  
  
Deciding that her only choices were to run or stay there, either way she probably would still be killed, but   
  
just standing there will make it happen faster…so she turned and ran away with her life on the line.  
  
With the only sound of the blood pumping in her leg's she ran as fast as could wanting to forget about this   
  
dangerous situation she was in and the bloodlust bear youkai after her. /SERIOUSLY! How do I get myself into   
  
these situations!?! /  
  
Kagome ran and ran, but while running so fast with the intent to live her eye sight was getting blurry with the   
  
problem of deprived sleep. Since her new found problem suddenly came up at the wrong time and it make it even   
  
worse when she tripped over a root and fell harshly on the ground, also causing her head to hit a rock.  
  
Barely awake, Kagome had no chance what so ever to get back up again, which the bear youkai took advantage of   
  
and was right behind her in a few seconds. Not even waiting he bit right into her arm, his jaw just clamped on it,  
  
almost hitting the bone.  
  
As Kagome was loosing consciousness, she couldn't quite feel the pain of the bite but it only lasted for a few   
  
minutes when the bear youkai's claw's dug into the flesh of her leg. Kagome's mind couldn't even process the time  
  
to even scream, maybe call for help, even if that won't probably happen.  
  
When Kagome thought this would be the last time she ever breathes again, she heard some other noise in the bushes,   
  
so hush it was amazing she even heard it. It took her a moment to realize the pain had stop, and the bear youkai   
  
was no where to be found…  
  
Having been going to much with the pain and no sleep, Kagome looked around trying to find out what happened before   
  
she lost consciousness, her eyes looked a little up to see purple then her eyes locked with concern warm black eyes  
  
that she couldn't even look away…until her body shut down…..  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Slowly opening her eyes to the light …Kagome had to wince at how bright it was. Finally adjusting her eyes to the   
  
light of day, she looked around wondering what happened and why she felt like shit.  
  
Trying to sit up was just useless because her arm hurt like hell, but she managed.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, that arm or yours is in a really bad shape and moving it won't help much" said   
  
the all too familiar voice.  
  
"Huh..?" Kagome looked around and realized she was back at the camp and not...er-dead.  
  
"Hey are you alright? You were in pretty bad shape when I found you Kagome-sama."  
  
'Ah! The all too familiar voice belongs to none other than Miroku, I should have known' Finally Kagome looked over  
  
to where Miroku was sitting and had a confused look on her face.  
  
"Um…Miroku how did I get here…? Last thing I remember was that I was being mauled by a bear youkai…"  
  
"Oh! I woke up during the night and wondered where because I had this dream-"Miroku shut up right away when he was  
  
going to talk about his little dream about *cough**cough*him and Kagome*cough* "yeah…um…when you didn't return I   
  
got worried…" Miroku nodded while silently thanking himself for not letting that little dream slipped in the open.   
  
Miroku got even more nervous when Kagome was giving him a look that plainly said I-don't-believe-but-then-again-i-  
  
don't-want-to-know, and he was thankful she didn't ask more, he didn't want to have another collection of new red   
  
marks on his still bruising check from yesterday.  
  
Kagome's face softened. "Thanks Miroku for saving me…" Kagome sighed, "Hell I'd be dead if you didn't…" 'Not like   
  
'anyone else' would…darn I'm gonna cry again…'  
  
Miroku sensing this took a chance and came over to sit next to her.   
  
"Hey don't worry about it, what our friends for"  
  
Kagome looked up at him while silent tears ran down her face; she smiled at how nice he could be at some times.  
  
"Thanks Miroku…you're a real good friend"  
  
Miroku smiled back at her and also thought to himself how beautiful she looked even with tears silently running   
  
down her face, so caught in the moment Miroku's ever wondering hand that I swear had a mind of its own started to   
  
move to some petit woman's derrier.  
  
Kagome stiffened and her facial expression changed to one of shock to one of anger that would even scare the devil   
  
himself. 'Way to go Miroku…you just had to ruing the moment'  
  
The next thing you would hear through out the forest was a scream then a noise that could only be describe as a   
  
hand connecting with a perverted monks face.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Next chapter called: Where The Heart Lies...Part 2 coming soon…  
  
Review please! Hope you all liked it...who ever read this fic..^__^  
  
~Neko-Vixen X3 


End file.
